Où sommesnous ? Euh …Qui sontils ?
by Noeline potter
Summary: surprise !
1. Chapter 1 Oh oh problèmes à l

Je reviens avec une nouvelle fanfiction qui, je pense, va vous surprendre. Celle-ci parlera des Maraudeurs et quelques Gryffondor et Serpentard que je ne nommerais pas.

Pour l'instant surprise ? Mais dans la lecture.

Bonne lecture

Titre : Où sommes-nous ? Euh …Qui sont-ils ?

Chapitre 1 Oh oh problèmes à l'horizon

Quelques temps avant (une journée pour être exact), tous ses camarades de Poudlard avait appris que le Survivant avait récupéré la Pierre Philosophale qui avait été volée par un de leurs professeurs. Au banquet de fin d'année, le directeur avait félicité ses élèves et Gryffondor avait remporté la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

…...

Le trio était monté dans le train après avoir dit au revoir à leur ami Hagrid qui avait offert à son jeune protégé un album-photo d'une valeur sentimentale inestimable pour le petit brun à lunette qui l'avait remercié avec beaucoup d'émotion.

Depuis cinq minutes, ils étaient installés dans un compartiment. Celui qui a survécu, j'ai nommé Harry Potter, feuilletait les pages de l'album avec délicatesse. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient chacun d'un coté de Harry et regardaient avec lui les personnes présentes dans cet album.

-C'est qui eux, tu les connais Harry ? dit son meilleur ami en mettant le doigt sur la photo où un beau jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns et habillé de façon classe et un autre jeune homme assez grand aux cheveux de couleur châtain avec un air fatigué au fond des yeux.

Le brun avait secoué la tête avec tristesse

Ils eurent la surprise de voir leur propre visage à l'une de ces pages qui leur souriaient. Hermione prit soudain la parole.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé face à Tu-Sais-Qui ! Dit-elle en regardant le brun de manière concernée

- Quand Quirrel a essayé de m'étrangler, je l'ai empêché avec mes mains. Il s'est mis à brûler alors à chaque fois que je pouvais l'atteindre, je le faisais. Puis à la fin, Voldemort... Ron émit un cri Hermione frissonna.

- Ne prononce pas ce nom-là ! Couina le roux, Ronald Weasley.

Harry soupira et continua d'expliquer le reste tout en faisant attention à ne pas prononcer le nom de son pire cauchemar.

Puis le brun et le roux entamèrent une partie d'échec version sorcier pendant que leur amie s'était plongée dans un livre.

La petite fille brune était entrain de lire l'Histoire de Poudlard (encore !) quand son attention fut attirée par une inscription près du porte-bagage.

Hermione Granger, car c'était son nom, se leva, surprenant ses deux amis qui avaient relevé les yeux pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait.

- Hermione, pourquoi regarde-tu le filet comme ça ? Lui demanda Ron, les bras croisés.

- Hein …quoi ? Harry, Ron, venez voir, il y a quelque chose d'inscrit ! Dit-elle en leur faisant signe.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules puis la rejoignirent.

- Regardez, il est écrit...Maraudeurs. La gravure semble avoir était faite il y a longtemps, non ! Dit la brune à haute voix.

- Oui tu raison …Et regarde, il y a une flèche qui montre quelque chose ! Dit le petit brun à lunettes.

La flèche indiquait la banquette. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas pris la peine de tergiverser et avait soulevé celle-ci sous le regard courroucé d'Hermione qui lui dit :

- Harry, ne fais pas cela, c'est interdit voyons ! Dit-elle avec colère.

Mais elle s'était calmée rapidement en voyant le brun aux yeux émeraude sortir une chaînette avec un petit sablier de couleur rouge et or.

Hermione, Harry et Ron s'étaient regardés puis la seule fille du trio avait arraché des mains de son ami le sablier et l'examinait sous toutes ses coutures.

Puis Harry l'avait reprit dans ses mains en se demandant à quoi cela servait et qui étaient ces Maraudeurs

Hermione marmonnait des mots comme C'est impossible... Qu'est-ce que cela fait ici ?

(Vous, vous savez ce que c'est l'objet ?)

Bizarrement, le rat de Ron, Croutard semblait nerveux depuis la découverte de l'objet. Il avait même failli mordre le roux.

Harry s'était mis à regarder le sablier avec plus d'attention mais à ce moment, la porte du compartiment s'était ouverte. Aussitôt, Croutard fila à toute allure et disparut dans le couloir au moment où le sablier glissa de la main du garçon aux yeux émeraude qui, par surprise, avait fait tomber l'objet qui se fracassa aux pieds des Serpentard.

Le trio eut juste le temps de voir leurs camarades de Serpentard. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson se tenaient devant eux et Harry aperçut Neville Londubat.

Un grand tourbillon de couleur bleu fût tout ce que les personnes présentes virent avant de sombrer.

…

Tout était calme dans le parc du château de Poudlard. Pour un mois d'Avril, il faisait un grand soleil et assez chaud. Près du lac, quatre jeunes filles étaient allongées à plat ventre sur l'herbe douce, devant chacune d'elles se trouvait un livre volumineux et une radio à leur centre transmettait une musique par la fréquence sorcière, la seule que lui permettait de capter le château.

L'une d'elles, qui avait des cheveux blonds lui arrivant aux épaules et des yeux noirs ébène, avait envoyé une touffe d'herbe à sa camarade qui, trop absorbée par sa lecture, fût surprise.

La jeune fille qui avait reçu l'herbe possédait de longs cheveux roux. Celle-ci regarda son amie avec ses yeux émeraude qui semblaient sonder l'esprit de la blonde.

Puis, elle s'exclama ainsi :

- Alice, ce n'est pas drôle. Et puis ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à réviser tes B.U.S.E.S ! Dit-elle malicieusement.

- Lily, cela fait des heures que l'on bosse... Une pause stp ! Dit une autre jeune fille blonde aux cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval et avec des yeux bleus rieurs, qui lui avait fait des yeux de chien battu.

- Dis donc, pour une préfète en chef de dernière année et qui plus est de Serpentard, tu n'es pas très sérieuse, mademoiselle Black ! Dit la jeune fille rousse avec un grand sourire tout en mettant une main dans l'eau qu'elle projeta sur ses amies.

Les jeunes filles s'étaient mises à faire une bataille d'eau. Certains élèves avaient regardé la scène avec des regards de haine, d'autres de honte ou d'amusement.

Soudain, elles cessèrent quand une bande de quatre copains arrivèrent. Une foule de filles hystériques suivait les deux sex-symbols de Poudlard.

- Oh non, pas eux ! Fit Lily avec véhémence.

- Lily, ne t'en mêle pas cette fois... Oh non, voilà Snape !

La rousse lança un regard de mise en garde à une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains très clairs et aux yeux couleur lagon.

- Oh oh, problèmes à l'horizon ! Dit la blonde du nom de Black en soupirant et insultant mentalement James Potter et son cousin.

- Servilus, vas donc te laver les cheveux ! Lança un jeune homme à lunettes aux cheveux en bataille d'un noir de geai et aux yeux de couleur chocolat.

- Et James a raison... Pousse-toi, tu nous fais de l'ombre ! Dit méchamment un garçon aux yeux noir et aux cheveux mi-longs et noirs, également un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

-Espèce de … ! Voulu cracher un jeune homme aux yeux couleur charbon, assez grand.

Un jeune homme châtain dans la bande avait levé les yeux au ciel et regardait ses amis avec un air agacé et furieux alors que le plus petit de la bande riait aux éclats à ses cotés.

-Tttttt Patmol, Lunard, Queudver... On va apprendre à ce cher Snape la politesse en lui lavant la bouche !

James, c'était son prénom, pointa sa baguette vers le garçon aux couleurs de Serpentard.

-Recurvite !

Il lança la formule presque en la crachant sauvagement. (Espèce de jaloux pff)

Puis, de la mousse se mit à sortir de la bouche de Severus Snape, l'empêchant d'insulter son persécuteur.

-Lily, n'y vas pas ! Essaya de la retenir la fille aux yeux lagon.

Lily se précipita avec la fureur d'une panthère vers le lieu où se tenait James Potter et sa bande. Elle sortit sa baguette et en menaça Potter.

- Laisse-le ! Hurla Lily, sa magie crépitant autour d'elle et ses yeux lançant des éclairs vers le brun à lunettes.

- Alors accepte de sortir avec moi Lily !

Celle-ci lui lança un regard de pur dégoût et se détourna de lui pour aller rejoindre le Serpentard.

- Severus, est-ce que ça va ! Dit-elle en annulant le sort. Le garçon ouvrit sa bouche mais fut interrompu.

Soudain, un grand tourbillon de couleurs avait envahi le parc, balayant tout sur son passage. Les élèves, surpris, s'étaient reculés.

Au bout d'une minute, il s'effaça, laissant derrière lui des enfants inconscients, allongés sur l'herbe près du lac.

Que va-t-il se passer ?

Voila c'est la fin du premier chapitre. Verdict ? Bisous à tous et merci à Tom mon bêta


	2. Chapter 2 Oups

Coucou me revoilà avec la suite ! Vous me l'avez réclamée alors la voici ! Je vous préviens ça fait un choc, car je ne pense pas que vous vous attendiez à cela !

Bonne lecture

Ch. 2 Oups

-« Oh mon dieu ce sont des enfants ! »Dirent Narcissa, Lily et Alice qui se précipitèrent sur eux sans perdre de temps, suivies de Severus et Remus.

Les trois maraudeurs restant regardaient la scène en se demandant s'ils devaient intervenir ou pas.

- « Les enfants, réveillez-vous ! » Dit la blonde aux yeux bleus en s'agenouillant pour voir s'ils réagissaient. N'ayant obtenu aucune réponse, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Lily.

-« Je crois que c'est peut être grave Rem, Sev, faites apparaître des brancards on les emmène à l'infirmerie. Et toi Potter, au lieu de rester là comme un con, va prévenir le professeur Dumbledore ! Oh ! Et Petitgrow et Black, allez mettre au courant le professeur Macgonagall ! » Dit Lily avec autorité.

Les deux en question se regardèrent sans comprendre jusqu'à qu'une fille châtain prenne le relais de Lily.

-« Putain mais bougez-vous votre cul ! Ce n'est pas bien compliqué ce qu'on vous demande par Merlin ! Même mon chien serait capable de le faire ! » Dit Androméda, la jeune soeur de Narcissa qui avait les cheveux qui avaient viré bizarrement au noir comme sa sœur Bellatrix.

Les trois maraudeurs s'enfuirent rapidement sans demander leur reste.

-« Alors là bravo ma sœur tu m'as surprise ! …Tu peux venir nous aider ? » Dit Narcissa en souriant.

Séverus et Remus avaient installé les enfants sur les brancards en les bougeant le moins possible.

-« Bien sur !'' Mobilicorpus '' » Dit elle en sortant de sa tenue sa baguette et en pointant trois brancards qui se mirent à flotter.

Lily, Narcissa, Séverus, Remus avaient en suite rejoint rapidement l'établissement suivis de leur charge. Ils s'étaient hâtés de monter les deux étages pour atteindre l'aile hospitalière de Poudlard très rapidement.

Séverus avait poussé la porte d'un coup de pied provoquant un véritable vrombissement contre la porte qui avait claqué contre le mur de l'infirmerie.( j'en connaîs une qui ne va pas être contente)

Aussitôt, une femme brune habillée tout en blanc, avait surgi comme un cognard puis celle-ci avait commencé à hurler ceci :

-« Où vous croyez-vous ? Nous sommes dans une infirmerie ici pas chez vous ! » Celle-ci avait lancé un regard de mise en garde aux jeune gens devant elle.

-« Madame, excusez-nous mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort pour ces enfants ! » Avait dit la rousse d'un regard et d'une voix sérieuse en pointant les brancards qui venaient tous de se faire poser sur le sol.

Aussitôt que madame Pompefresh vit les enfants dans les brancards, elle se précipita sur eux telle un aigle sur sa proie, elle expédia ses étudiants hors du lieu et elle leurs dit qu'elle les renseignerait le soir même quand elle aurait diagnostiqué leurs cas.

Ce fut seulement trois heures après que les enfants se réveillèrent. Enfin pas tous et heureusement pour eux, l'infirmière était absente.

-« Oh ma tête ! »Grimaça le blond aux yeux acier, en frottant celle-ci et en ouvrant un œil pour voir où il était.

Un gémissement attira son attention …C'était miss-je-sais-tout nommée Hermione Granger, celle-ci tremblait en se mordillant la lèvre

Une autre voix retentit dans la pièce que Drago identifia comme celle de Ronald Weasley

-« Oh la vache qu'est-ce qu'on fou à Poudlard ? On n'était pas dans le Poudlard express pour rentrer ? » Dit le roux et regardant la brune aux cheveux emmêlés. Puis lorsqu' il aperçut Drago Malfoy, il lui lança un regard noir.

Une voix qui appartenait à Neville Londubat qui s'était redressé brusquement dans son lit posa la question que personne n'avait encore posé.

-« Où est Harry ! « Dit-il en regardant autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils, vers une fillette aux longs cheveux bruns et aux mèches de couleur feu profondément endormie. Celle-ci avait le teint halé, de grandes cernes sous les paupières et un visage fin.

Soudain Hermione poussa un cri aigue et pointa son doigt vers l'enfant de petite taille dans le lit.

-« Eh ! Ca va pas ? Tu veux nous briser les tympans Granger ! » Lui lança Pansy Parkinson l'air indignée.

Ronald ignora les paroles de la serpentard et s'exclama ainsi :

-« Pourquoi cries-tu Hermione ? « Lui dit-il en soupirant, ne comprenant pas ce que elle voulait dire.

Intrigués par la réaction de la gryffondor, Blaise, Théodore et Draco regardèrent la petite fille mieux, la détaillèrent serait le mot. Celle-ci avait quelque chose de familier mais quoi ?

Ils furent interrompus par gémissement de douleur et l'objet de leur curiosité, fit un bond dans le lit et ouvrit les yeux instantanément, haletante et dégoulinante de sueur , elle s'essuya le visage et soupira.

Elle se retourna vers eux, se sentant observée, et tous purent voir des émeraudes entourées par du noir charbon

-« Oh par Salazar, tu es ? » Dit Blaise Zabiny.

Voila je vous laisse ! Vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre qui est cette fillette kiss++


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou me revoilà avec la suite de l'histoire alors avez-vous devinez qui est cette fille ?

Bonne lecture a tous

CH 3 **Trop c'est Trop**

-« Harry ! »Dit Hermione en regardant mieux la fille, avec surprise.

-« Oui Hermione .Euh qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ma voix…? »Dit-elle en encrant son regard dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

-« Ben je ne sais pas exactement, attends, je vais te montrer ! » Celle-ci d'un accio fit parvenir un petit miroir jusqu'à ses mains.

Hermione avait retourné le miroir vers la demoiselle pour qu'elle puisse constater d'elle-même ses changements.

-« C C …pas moi ça .Je suis un garçon pas une fille ! » Dit elle d'une voix plus aigue que d'habitude, puis elle se mit à se toucher le visage comme pour vérifier.

-« Eh, ben pour une fille tu es plutôt petite ! » Dit le roux en faisant cette constatation.

Pour toute réponse, Ronald Weasley reçut reçu un regard noir de Hermione Granger, celui qui lui était spécialement réservé, quand il disait une ânerie grosse comme lui.

Celle qui était Harry avant avait baissé la tête et son regard se perdit dans le vague, et elle ne prononça plus un mot de plus.

Les serpentards avaient observé le survivant, enfin je veux dire la survivante à présent.

-« Dray regarde, Potter ressemble à ? » Pansy ne finit pas sa phrase, Draco lui avait écrasé le pied et celle-ci reçu des regards assassins de Nott et Zabiny, elle se tut immédiatement.

Ce fut à ce moment que Madame Pompefresh, plus jeune, surgit dans la pièce suivie du professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci prit la parole.

-« Bonsoir jeunes gens, vous avez l'air d'aller mieux. Je me présente Albus Dumbledore directeur de Poudlard. Pouvez-vous me dire comment vous vous prénommez ? ».

Les enfants se regardaient en se demandant comment réagir et surtout quoi dire car ils avaient tous compris rien que en voyant l'infirmière et Dumbledore qu'ils étaient dans le passé.

Ce fut l'enfant aux cheveux emmêlés et aux yeux chocolat qui répondit à la question du vieil homme (Moins vieux qu'avant)

-« Je suis Hermione et mes camarades sont Draco, Pansy, Théodore, Blaise, Ronald, Neville et euh ! »Une voix dans sa conscience lui souffla un prénom pour Harry.

« Et voici Evana .Nous venons comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné du futur ! »

Dumbledore, de ses yeux bleu malicieux, les scruta de sous ses lunettes en demie lune et eut un demi sourire calculateur.

-« Je m'en étais aperçu mademoiselle. Je sais qui sont vos parents jeunes gens ! »Dit il en scrutant les enfants en question puis son regard se fixa sur la plus petite du groupe, qui baissait toujours la tête, les épaules voûtées.

Soudain, une autre personne surgit dans l'infirmerie, ses élèves la reconnurent sans problème. Celle-ci fut surprise par la ressemblance de ces enfants avec certain de ses élèves.

-« Professeur Macgonagall, voici des nouveaux élèves qui seront repartis tout à l'heure pour rentrer en deuxième année. Veuillez s'il vous plait allez chercher le choixpeau. » Dit il avec amusement dans la voix en voyant la tête de son adjointe.

Celle-ci reprit sur elle puis hocha la tête et ressortit encore chamboulée de la pièce servant d'hôpital.

-« Pompom pouvez-vous rejoindre la grande salle, je m'occupe de ces enfants. On vous rejoins dans la grande salle !

-Mais professeur je… !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe d'eux aller filez ! » Dit il en faisant un geste à l'infirmière vers la porte. Ce fut l'infirmière la plus crainte de tout Poudlard qui quitta son repère en grommelant des choses contre son cher directeur.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, il ferma la porte d'un sortilège et d'un sort anti-sons puis se retourna vers eux mais avant pour commencer il leur restitua leurs baguettes.

-« Maintenant dites-moi comment vous êtes arrivés ici ? Dit le vieil homme en les regardant tous.

La fille au regard perdu releva la tête doucement puis se mit à raconter d'une petite voix comment cela était arrivé.

-« Nous venions de finir nôtre première année, on était dans le Poudlard express, quand dans un compartiment on a découvert un sablier de couleur rouge, on l'a tous regardé et quand je l'ai tenu dans mes mains la porte du wagon c'est ouverte. Prise par surprise, il a glissé de mes doigts et s'est fracassé au sol. Il y a eu un flash bleu qui nous a enveloppés puis ce fut le trou noir. » Celle-ci arrêta son récit et regarda sa baguette et la serra fortement dans sa main

-« Dites quand vous avez dis que l'on devait repasser tous sous le choixpeau, c'était une plaisanterie ? Dit le blondinet Draco

-Oh non ! Dirent les futurs repartis.

-Non Mr Malfoy j'en ai bien peur. » Dit le directeur en sortant une boîte remplie de bonbons au citron en les proposant aux enfants (désolée j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher mdr).

Bon maintenant mettons au point quelques petites choses. Monsieur Malfoy vous porterez le nom de famille Winch, vous aurez une amie Evana Evan . Bien sûr Draco vous devrez changer de couleur de cheveux, Neville, Théodore, Ronald vous serez également frères vous serez les Slythe . Euh mademoiselle quel est votre nom de famille ? » Dit-il en fixant Hermione.

-« euh mon nom de famille c'est Granger professeur Dumbledore !

-Alors miss Hermione et vous Pansy devenez les sœurs Granger. Et vous Blaises serez le cousin des Slythe. Bien sûr il en vas sans dire que vous êtes tous amis, vous parlez couramment Anglais , Espagnol, Italien .Vous venez de New York, vos parents étaient tous des sang pur, vôtre école était l'institut sorcière Maison Blanche. Vos parents ont été tués, pendant la destruction de vôtre école en vous protégeant, d'accord ? »

Soudain une chouette blanche surgit dans l'infirmerie et se posa directement sur l'épaule d'Evana qui se mit à la caresser instinctivement.

-« Bon je vais vous laissez vous préparez tranquillement, je vous attends à l'extérieur ! » Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, le vieil homme sortit et referma la porte.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, tous ceux présent dans la pièce se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rires nerveux, tous sauf Evana.

-« Ben euh on va être repartis de nouveau ! Dit Hermione en tremblant à moitié

-Pff j'en ai bien l'impression !Renchérit Blaise Zabiny qui lui sourit

-Bouse de dragon !Grogna Ronald Weasley. Son amie la brune aux yeux chocolat lui lança un regard noir.

-Hermione pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi, je suis ainsi ?Dit Eva d'une voix fluette en direction de sa meilleure amie. »

Celle-ci se mordillait la lèvre d'anxiété et jouait avec ses mèches de cheveux

-« Je crois que l'on a changé notre futur !Dit-elle avec beaucoup de nervosité et d'un souffle

-Granger ce que tu peux être perspicace ! Effectivement nous avons changé le futur, il suffit de regarder Potter pour s'en apercevoir tout de suite ! Dit Draco avec humeur.

-Oh ça va Dray c'est bon arrête, ils sont dans le même bateau que nous ! » Lança Théodore

Le blond haussa un sourcil aristocratique vers son meilleur ami, d'un air surpris.

-C'est vrai Dray. Théo a raison arrêtons-nous de nous battre et serrons-nous les coudes, on vas devoir s'entendre ! » Lui balança Pansy Parkinson, celui-ci surpris en resta bouche bée.

-« Par contre comment va t'on faire pour rentrer le sablier est cassé ? » Dit Hermione.

Tous poussèrent un soupir de découragement.

Harry, enfin Evana je veux dire, avait eu soudainement une très grosse envie de crier et de donner des coups, elle s'était forcée à calmer sa respiration puis à ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-« Bon très bien , on fait un pacte de paix ! » Proposa Draco Malfoy en regardant les Gryffy sérieusement.

Tous acceptèrent d'un regard tacite, leur pacte fut accomplit, puis après chacun de leur coté, ils mirent des robes de sorcier noires. Une fois que cela fut fait, Hermione prit la parole.

-« Il faut que l'ont s'arrange pour être dans la même maison et ne surtout pas être séparés compris ?

-Oui Granger ! Dit Draco en se disant que miss je tout n'avait pas tort du tout

-Hermione …Draco mon prénom c'est Hermione ! Dit-elle avec patience.

- Pffffffff ». Draco se prit un coup de coude de Pansy. « Bon d'accord Hermione.

Tu as raison ,euh Evana je passe en premier et tu suis. »

Celle-ci avait hoché simplement la tête sans ouvrir la bouche pour répondre

-« Attend, oh non tu passes avant moi mais pitié pas gryffondor ! » Dit Pansy avec un regard implorant vers la brune surnommée miss je sais tout.

Pour toute réponse celle-ci lui avait envoyé un sourire mystérieux comme pour dire tu verras bien ahahahaha.

-« Et Zabiny pas Serpentard ! Neville et moi, on n'y survivrait pas ! Dit le roux prix de panique

-Ron tu es con ou quoi ?Appelle-le Blaise, il sera seulement un cousin, il ira où il veut, c'est moi l'aîné pour nous et vous avez intérêt à m'appeler Théo ou Théodore c'est compris ? »

Le roux se mit rougir de gène et d'avoir était si naïf dans ses propos mais grogna tout de même qu'il ne voulait pas allez à serpentard.

(Harry) Evana avait planqué à l'aide d'une mèche sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, elle s'était aperçu qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lunettes pour voir.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de l'infirmerie, Dumbledore mit Draco sous un sort de coloration de cheveux indécelable, il fit la même chose pour Ron et disciplina les cheveux de Hermione, il rendit également une taille normale à ses dents et teint ses yeux en bleu lagon.

Le vieil homme sorcier, qui marchait, était amusé par le groupe d'enfants derrière lui à fortes personnalités, il entendait les recommandations de Pansy et Hermione aux garçons.

Soudain le vieux directeur s'était arrêté devant les portes de la grande salle et avait poussé celle-ci interrompant toutes les conversations, et tout les regard se tournèrent vers eux.

-« Suivez-moi ! » Dit le directeur en direction du groupe qui hocha la tête et le suivit le plus rapidement possible.

Pas très loin, se tenait le professeur Macgonagall et un tabouret à ses coté où le choixpeau était posé.

(Harry) Evana, qui avait rabaissé la tête, la releva et dit tout bas :

-« Oh non ! »

Le directeur les fit s'arrêter devant leur futur professeur de métamorphose toujours aussi stricte.

Il les laissa puis rejoignit la table des professeurs en évitant les regards meurtriers de madame Pompefresh, puis se leva et dit :

-« Chers élèves je vous demande d'accueillir parmi vous ces élèves qui nous viennent d'Amérique, ils sont transférés car leur école a été détruite. Leurs parents ont péris pendant l'attaque, dans une dernière tentative pour sauver leurs enfants, ils leurs ont collé un portau-loin invisible dans la main pour les sauver , voila donc pourquoi ils entrent en deuxième année ».

Le choixpeau ouvra une fente dans le tissus qui lui servait de bouche et se mit à dire ces paroles :

« L'enfant de l'espoir est là, ici personne ne la (le) connaît à part ses amis

Venue de loin très loin elle est apparue de nulle part

Elle (Il) n'est pas seule, ils sont avec elle (lui)

Ce voyage lui apprendra beaucoup de choses sur sa vie

Des souvenirs lointains reviendront la (le) hanter

Son ennemis vit toujours et attend le grand jour

Prenez garde tous, un traître est en ces murs, je vous l'assure, écoutez la mise en garde d'un vieux choixpeau ou vous ne ferez pas de vieux os. »

La surnommée Hermione regarda Evana avec beaucoup d'inquiétude dans les yeux puis quand son nom retentit dans la grande salle elle se secoua.

- « Hermione Granger ! » Celle-ci s'avança jusqu'au choixpeau, le mit sur la tête et s'assit sur le tabouret.

« Oh je vois, tu étais une gryffondor, tu viens du futur, tu veux pas aller à Serdaigle ni Gryffondor. Alors cela sera Serpentard »

Hermione fit un sourire radieux à Pansy.

-« Serpentard ! » La table des serpentards applaudit et celle-ci vient s'asseoir à coté d'une blonde aux yeux bleus profonds.

-« Pansy Granger ! »

A son tour, elle mit le choixpeau puis sourit, quand celui cria :

-« Serpentard ! » De nouveau, la table des serpents applaudit quand Pansy rejoignit leur table.

Le professeur Macgonagall se demanda si le choixpeau n'avait pas perdu son pouvoir puis elle continua sur sa lancée.

-« Blaise Slythe ! »! Celui-ci mit le chapeau qui cria aussitôt :

-« Serdaigle ! »

Des applaudissements l'accueillirent à la table des aigles

- « Théodore Slythe ! » Il prit le vieux chapeau rapidement et ne s'assit même pas.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pressé, tu veux aller à Serdaigle ? D'accord tes frères t'y rejoindrons n'ait crainte. »

-« Serdaigle ! » La table des serdaigles applaudit puis Théo s'assit, il fut rejoint sans surprise par Neville et Ron.

Puis ce fut au tour de Draco et Evana d'être repartis, ils étaient les derniers.

- « Draco Winch ! » Celui-ci s'avança la tête haute puis mit le bout de tissu sur sa tête.

« Encore un voyageur, ne t'inquiète pas tu retournes à Serpentard et ton amie te suivra »

-« Serpentard ! » La table des vert et argent applaudit de nouveau puis il s'assit aux cotés de son futur professeur de potions.

-« Evana Evan ! » Celle-ci toute tremblante s'approcha du vieux chapeau, le mit sur sa tête, mais ne s'assit pas.

« Hou là, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance quelle histoire, ma pauvre. Ton ami m'a dit te mettre dans la même maison que lui et je l'approuve, tu vas avoir besoins de lui. »

-« Serpentard ! » Evana resta sans réagir puis comme un automate elle enleva le choixpeau et se dirigea vers la table des serpentard qui applaudissaient très fort.

Elle s'assit aux cotés d'un brun qui ressemblait étrangement à son professeur de potions, il la scrutait du regard.

La blonde en face de Severus soupira puis sourit à la nouvelle qui venaitt juste de s'asseoir et dit :

-« Salut moi c'est Narcissa Black mais appelle- moi Cissa comme mes amies ! » Dis la blonde d'une jovialité que Draco ne lui connaissait pas.

Une petite voix lui répondit

-Bonjour Cissa, je suis Evana Evan mais appelle-moi Eva ! »Dit-elle, hésitante

Evana croisa le regard curieux sur elle de Séverus Snape puis rougit.

-« Sev tu pourrais te présenter quand même ! Ce que tu peux être malpoli ! »Dit la blonde d'un froncement de sourcil typiquement Malfoyien.

-« Tu traînes trop avec Lucius si tu veux mon avis mais bon, moi je suis Séverus Snape. Je déteste les surnoms débiles que me donne Narcissa et….. ! » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se mangea une claque derrière la tête.

- « Aïe » ! Dit Severus Snape en se massant la tête

Il se retourna et vit une jeune femme, son assiette à la main, qui le regardait avec exaspération.

Evana eut le choc de sa vie : devant elle se tenait sa mère qui lui souriait, elle rebaissa les yeux..

- « Ne fais pas attention, il ne mord pas, il est très gentil il suffit de le connaître ! » Dit la rousse

Evana releva ses yeux vers la rousse, sa mère, une boule se forma dans sa gorge puis ses yeux se remplir de larmes, elle se leva rapidement du banc puis quitta la salle en courant, c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, trop c'était trop.

Voilà le chapitre 3 est finit, j'aimerais avoir plus de review si possible. Merci à ma bêta


	4. Chapter 4

Bon voici la suite de "Où sommes nous, qui sont-ils?". Bien sûr que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la génialisime JK Rowling.

Chapitre 4: Un passé différent

- Par Merlin! S'exclama Hermione en se précipitant à sa suite. Draco parut surpris par la réaction de sa Némesis et décida de modifier son comportement par rapport à l'Elu(e).

- Ben, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Se demanda la jeune Gryffondor sans comprendre.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, c'est que tu ressembles énormément à sa mère, surtout les yeux, et c'est encore tout frais dans sa mémoire.

Severus Snape lui coupa la parole en se raclant la gorge (Ombrage le retour lol).

- Moi je suis certain que tu lui as fait peur. Tu peux être effrayante Lily parfois. Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Pour toute réponse, la jolie rousse lui frappa l'arrière de la tête et Narcissa fit de même également.

- Aïe! Ça fait mal arrêtez les filles! S'écria le futur directeur de Serpentard avec une mou boudeuse gâché par le petit sourire qu'il arborait.

- Severus Thomas Snape veux-tu arrêter de dire des âneries? Demanda Lily avec humeur à un Severus qui rougit puis haussa les épaules.

Draco, lui, se décida à aller voir si les filles comptaient revenir dans la Grande Salle, donc d'un pas nonchalant il sortit de la Grande Salle . (C'est un Malfoy tout de même)

- Près du lac -

Tout était calme. Dans l'eau, le calamar profitait encore des derniers rayons de soleil.

Evanna (Harry) s'était réfugiée près du lac et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Hermione n'osait pas s'approcher, mais, se décidant enfin, elle s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle n'avait jamais vu son ami(e) dans cette état. Son coeur se serra. Elle avait mal pour elle. C'était sûrement la première fois que Evanna (Harry) se laissait aller comme cela.

Evanna avait des flashes de son passé et de la voir comme ça... Merlin, que ça faisait mal!

- Chut... Ça va aller... Murmura-t-elle en la berçant.

- C...C'est ma mère, elle était là, devant moi, je ... Sanglota Evanna.

Ce fut comme ça que les trouva le Prince des Serpentards (enfin celui de leur époque), et il eut un pincement au coeur qu'il ne comprit pas.

- Euh hum Gran...Hermione, retourne dans la Grande Salle, on ne sait jamais, si les autres font une gaffe, tu seras là pour la rattraper. Moi je m'occupe de Po...Evanna.

Hermione se leva, jeta à Draco un regard qui promettait mille tortures s'il faisait du mal à sa meilleur amie, puis s'en alla. Draco prit sa place à côté de la jeune fille restant.

- C'est ta mère n'est-ce pas? L'interrogea-t-il en la fixant.

- Oui. Renifla Evanna en regardant vers le jeune Malfoy.

- Eh bien en tout cas, on voit de qui tu tiens. Tu lui ressembles plus en fille qu'en garçon!

Evanna le regarda à nouveau, mais cette fois avec surprise. Puis un sourire vint éclairer son visage aux paroles du Serpentard, ses long cheveux se soulevaient par un légère brise.

- Bon si on retournait dans la Grande Salle? Où la Salle Commune si tu veux, mais comme tu n'as rien manger, tu as peut-être faim non? Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Lily; elle ne t'en veut pas, elle a juste été suprise par ta réaction. Termina Draco avec un petit sourire.

- Dans la Grande Salle -

- Tu as vu Patmol? La nouvelle qui s'appelle Evanna est vraiment très belle! Elle ressemble beaucoup à Lily... Chuchota James, les yeux dans le vague.

- Oh non, mes amis, nous avons perdu Jamesie à nouveau! Lança Sirius. Remus, Peter et Franck éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu es désespérant Cornedrue! Oublie tout de suite: elle est trop jeune et puis ça m'étonnerait que ses amis te laissent l'approcher. Et puis elle est trop jeune! Répondit Remus.

- Sans parler du fait que mes cousines te tuerais à coup sûr. Renchérit Sirius avec un petit rire.

Les Maraudeurs allaient sortir de la Salle quand la fille qui s'appelait Hermione, un certain Blaise et une autre fille, Pansy, passèrent devant eux pour sortir aussi, suivis de Cissa qui parlait avec Lily et Alice.

- J'espère qu'elle va mieux... Soupira Cissa qui avait été attendrie par la nouvelle jeune Serpentard.

James et sirius ne purent s'empêcher de laisser traîner une oreille à ce que le groupe de filles disait.

Remus soupira quand il vit des sourires calculateurs s'étirer sur les visages de ses amis. "Oh non... Les ennuis recommencent...".

- Ce soir on fait la fête! Par contre, j'espère que le directeur de Serpentard sera occupé. Dit Narcissa, en sautillant à moitié de joie.

- Cissa, si Mère sait cela, elle va nous faire une jaunisse! N'en parlons surtout pas à Bellatrix, elle répète tout. Répondit une brune aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

- Faut encore quelle l'apprenne. Je te rappelle qu'elle et Lestrange ne sont plus à Poudlard, et c'est tant mieux!

Severus, qui suivait les jeunes filles s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'elles se retournent vers lui. Ce fut d'ailleurs Lily qui vint à ses côtés.

- Sev' tu vas nous concocter des cocktails? Demanda-t-elle en faisant ses yeux de chien battu.

- Oui, Lil' tu sais bien que je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Grogna Snape en secouant le tête.

- Merci Sev' tu es adorable!

Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue qui fit rougir le Serpentard.

- Tu sais vraiment comment lui parler Lily! Lança un jeune Serpentard de sixième année en rigolant.

- Et oui, tous les jours au petit déjeuner je lui donne du 100% pur jus de fruit. Ça lui donne un beau poil et il joue mieux!

Blaise, Ron,Théodore qui suivaient également eclatèrent de rire. Severus secoua la tête amusé. Cissa étouffa un fou rire, par contre, sa soeur Andromeda ne se gêna pas. Hermione, elle, sourit.

James avait grimacé de dégoût peu subtilement quand Lily avait embrassé Severus sur la joue, et celle-ci, pour toute réponse, lui tira la langue puérilement.

Dans le hall qui menait à la Grande Salle il y avait un bouchon pour accéder au Grand Escalier. Evanna et Draco arrivèrent à ce moment à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, par contre la jeune fille semblait un peu perdu et ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes. Elle se laissait guider par le blond. Ronald les rejoint suivit de Théodore.

- Evanna, ça va? Mais, tu n'as rien mangé au fait! S'exclama Ron en regardant son amie.

- Ah, tu vois? Même W...euh Ron, trouve que tu devrais manger quelque chose. Je t'emmène voir les Elfes et tu ne discutes pas! Répondit Draco alors qu'Evanna hochait machinalement la tête.

- Le mot de passe c'est Salazar. Nous on prépare la Salle Commune pendant ce temps. Chuchota Severus à Draco.

- Okay. Allez, viens Eva. Il la tira par le bras à l'opposé de ses amis.

- Attendez, j'ai encore un creux moi, je viens avec vous. Dit le roux avec un petit sourire en pensant à son deuxième petit-déjeuner.

Hermione attrapa Ronald avant qu'il ne s'en aille, car un truc la chiffonnait. En voyant passer le directeur de Poudlard qui se frayait un chemin parmis ses élèves, elle se décida.

- Ron, moi je vais voir Dumbledore.

Elle fut surprise quand Théodore Nott la rejoint assez rapidement.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Nous on va avec le groupe! Rejoignez nous dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. A tout à l'heure! Lança Pansy Parkinson en les voyant s'éloigner.

Le hall venait de se débloquer, ainsi que le Grand Escalier et Hermione et Théodore en profitèrent pour se faufiler entre les élèves qui montaient. Dumbledore avait déjà atteint le troisième étage.

- Devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore -

Hermione se retrouvait avec Théodore dans un couloir qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Ils avancèrent, tout en scrutant les alentours et leurs pas les menèrent devant une gargouille qui semblait protèger un passage.

- Patacitrouille? Non ce n'est pas ça ...Dragées Surprises de Berthie Crochu? Tenta-t-elle.

La statue libéra un passage vers des escaliers en colimaçon. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, surpris.

- Au fait Hermione, est-ce que c'est moi ou le fait d'appeler Potter Evanna me vient tout naturellement? J'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'elle était avant n'a jamais existé. Commença Nott avec conviction.

Ils gravirent la première marche et l'escalier se mit à tourner sur lui-même pour monter.

- Harry a changé, sans le savoir, son passé et je suis sûre que son père n'est plus celui qui devrait l'être. Ce n'est certainement pas James Potter. Répondit Hermione.

- Tu as remarqué aussi? Dray refuse que l'on en parle, mais Eva comprendrait mieux non? Tu crois pas?

- On va tout faire pour que ses parents restent en vie et que tout soit différent. Théodore hocha la tête avec approbation.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que Dumbledore avait entendu les dernières paroles échangées, et il fronça les sourcils avant de se mettre à sourire.

Toc toc toc

- Entrez! Leur répondit une voix.

Hermione et Théo poussèrent la porte et entrèrent dans le bureau sous le regard intéressé de la majorité des tableaux.

- Bonsoir monsieur le Directeur, on souhaiterait vous parler.

- Allez-y mes enfants.

Le vieil homme s'assit derrière son bureau en leur faisant signe de faire de même.

- Voilà c'est au sujet de notre amie Evanna: c'est censé être son anniversaire dans deux mois (elle est née le 31 juillet) elle doit avoir 12 ans et nous 13 à la fin de l'année.

- Je vois. Dans deux mois vous fêterez l'anniversaire de votre amie puis les vôtres ensuite. Proposa-t-il en les scrutant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune .

- Merci beaucoup, professeur, bonne nuit. Termina Hermione en se levant. Elle avait la désagréable sensation que Dumbledore cherchait à lire en elle.

- Attendez, Miss Granger. Votre amie, Evanna, ressemble beaucoup à Miss Evans et à- non je dois me tromper...

Hermione, se sentant prise au piège, attrapa la main de son camarade pour qu'il la suive.

- Euh.. Bonne soirée, Monsieur. Répondit précipitamment la brune, une main sur la poignée de la porte de sortie qu'elle ouvrit rapidement.

Dans le couloir, ils poussèrent un profond soupir.

- Wouah j'ai cru qu'il allait nous légilimencier le vieux! S'exclama Théo.

- Hey, ne l'appelle pas ainsi! D'accord, il est un peu loufoque, mais il est le seul à savoir que l'on vient du futur, c'est déjà pas mal! Hermione se mit à pouffer.

Le jeune homme la suivit dans son rire, puis quand ils se furent calmés, ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre leur Salle Commune.

Ils ne s'aperçurent pas qu'après leur départ trois jeunes Gryffondors apparurent comme par enchantement.

- Vous avez entendu comme moi? Ils viennent du futur! S'exclama James, ébahi.

- Oui, Cornedrue, ils viennent du futur... Par Godric et Merlin réunis! Renchérit Sirius.

- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous mêler de ça, tous les deux. Grogna Remus.

- Tu nous connais Lunard, on est pas comme ça. Tenta de l'amadouer James.

- Je te préviens, je ne cautionne pas! Heureusement, Peter n'est pas là.

- Oui d'ailleurs, où est Queudvert? Lança Sirius perplexe.

- Peut-être qu'il a un rendez vous? Proposa Remus avec un petit sourire.

- Avec une fille? S'écria Patmol.

- Non avec un Troll! Bien sûr avec une fille! Sirius, je te jure, parfois je me pose des questions! Répondit James.

Remus essaya de faire passer son rire pour une toux mais sans succès, il reçu tout de même un regard noir de Sirius.

Car effectivement, Peter avait un rendez-vous qui déterminerait son avenir, et si ses amis l'avait su, ils l'auraient sûrement tué...

- A l'orée de la Forêt Interdite -

Il faisait nuit. On entendait le hululement des chouettes ainsi que d'autres bruits non identifiables...

- Alors le rat? Qu'est-ce que tu as appris d'intéressant? Interrogea la femme devant Peter, le regardant avec un profond degoût.

- Rien Miss Black. Répondit-il, courbé devant elle. Vos soeurs doivent en savoir plus, vous devriez leur demander.

"Miss Black" siffla de colère en entendant la réponse.

- Ne me parle pas d'Andromeda! Elle file un mauvais coton! Mais Narcissa ne sait encore rien de tout ça. Endoloris!

Le jeune homme se retrouva face contre terre à hurler de douleur. Son corps était parcouru de soubresauts. Bellatrix arrêta le sort en ricanant.

- La prochaine fois ramène moi de bonnes nouvelles ou le Maître en personne viendra te punir de ta désobéissance!

- Oui Miss Black! Gémit Peter, encore étalé au sol. Bellatrix, satisfaite le laissa là et transplana.

Peter se retransforma en rat et disparut dans la nuit...

Voilà le chapitre 4 est fini j'espère qu'il vous aura plu! merci a ma bêta


End file.
